Kaera
Kaera '''was a Human mercenary from Dachat who lived during the Great Galactic Civil War. At a young age she belonged to the resurgent Nelori Marauders based on Dachat. Eventually, the Sith took note of her exploits and recruited her as an agent for the Cult of the Void. Being a Nelori Pirate for many years granted her many useful skills in both persuasion, piloting, and combat. It was these skills that got her noticed by the Sith, and the same skills would eventually prove useful in escaping their employment and becoming a member of the Champions of the Force. '''Description "LISTEN UP, hutt slime! I've got a Sith Cruiser with full escort on my ass, and you're asking me what my emergency is? Take a look at your radar, worm!" -Kaera to a DSC officer while fleeing the Sith invasion fleet Physical Appearance Kaera is an average height of 5'7, and is of light to medium build and physically fit. Her natural red hair color is sometimes dyed blonde when she needs to alter her identity, be it fleeing from enemies, getting past security, or going undercover. She is very attractive and has been known to use it to her advantage when the need arises. Clothing Preference Kaera prefers her comfortable wear of grey pilot's pants with a red stripe up the side, high black boots, a white undershirt cut at midriff, and her red pilot's jacket, her uniform when she was part of the Nelori. Often, however, her work requires many disguises, including a Republic officer's uniform during the Sacking of Coruscant. Her flight jacket houses many suprises, including thermal detonators. Often she carries her prized sniper rifle, but always carries her trusty modified blaster pistol. She also carries backup weapons in special holsters on her boots, a small assassins pistol and stun baton. Personality Kaera is not one to argue with. She is stubborn and often hostile. She has been betrayed and used before, and it shows in her unwillingness to trust anyone. She's very intelligent, skilled, and a good strategist, though her real strength lies in persuasion. Kaera has the ability to make many trust her after only knowing her for a very short time, making her a natural leader but also a dangerous con artist. Biography Childhood Kaera was born on the planet Dachat. Around this time, the previously defeated Nelori Marauders had a new leader, and was beginning to gain strength again. On her section of Dachat, the Pirates took civilians as slaves and their children were trained to be Marauders. Kaera was no exception. Her parents were enslaved when she was an infant and has no knowledge of them or how they passed. When she was old enough, she was put through the thorough training the Pirates had to offer. Here she learned everything from lockpicking to piloting stolen capital ships. During her training, she became an adept marksman and was one the other trainees went to for leadership. As such, she was selected as a possible candidate for officer's training. When Kaera was 14, she was instructed to find a weapon as an "initiation." She ended up stealing a scoped pistol that was the prized possesion of the pirate officer that had instructed her to steal in the first place. He was so impressed that he let her keep it. Now a full fledged Marauder, Kaera was put into the final stages of her training. At age 17, Kaera was already raiding Republic vessels in the system and had made a name for herself. At 19 she was the squad leader of a pirate band, and at 20 was awarded a ceremonial sniper rifle for her successes. At this point she was promoted to Commander, and became the youngest Nelori to achieve that rank. Tricks of the Trade "One day, the Jedi may exterminate us. But I tell you, Marauders of the Nelori, it is NOT THIS DAY!" -Kaera to her troops as they boarded the Republic Senator Graham's blockade runner WORK IN PROGRESS